Aveux, remords et amours
by nictus
Summary: Journal intime d'un homme que la vie a séparé de son amour


« Mon amour,

A l'heure où j'écris cette lettre, tu dois me haïr… et tu as raison. Tu n'as jamais su à quel point je me déteste. Tu n'as jamais su à quel point j'ai lutté contre mon amour pour toi. Si tu avais su l'an dernier tout le mal que j'ai fait dans ma jeunesse et celui que j'ai fait encore récemment. Tu aurais certainement fuit. Encore une fois, tu aurais eu raison. J'aurais dû écouter Dumbledore quand il me mettait en garde sur notre relation. Mais, pour la première fois depuis mes quinze ans, j'étais heureux et çà, même ses sages conseils n'aurait pas pu me faire changer d'avis. Après ma meilleure amie, Lily. Oui, la mère de ton meilleur ami, la mère d' Harry Potter. J'ai aimé Lily aussitôt après avoir fait sa connaissance. Nous avions à peine onze ans. Elle me soutenait quand mon père me battait. Ensemble, nous avons fait tellement de chose. Et, un seul mot à tout gâcher… enfin Potter a dû tout te raconter. J'ai continué de l'aimer. Continuer inlassablement et c'est pour cette raison qu'en première année j'ai protégé son fils. Cet amour m'a poussé à le haïr, oh, ce n'est pas parce qu'il ressemble physiquement à son idiot mais courageux de père. Non. C'est parce qu'il aurait dû être mon fils. Mais le passé étant le passé, laissons-le. Mon amour c'est toi. Tu es et restera à jamais mon amour.

Il y a tant de chose que j'aurais aimé te dire. Au fond de toi, je devine le doute qui te tiraille. Tu te demandes si je t'ai vraiment aimé ou si c'était juste pour approcher Potter. Si je savais que notre histoire se terminerait par la mort de Dumbledore. Tu veux croire en moi, en inous/i, en notre amour, tu veux croire que je n'ai pas eu le choix ? Tu dois aussi surement te demander si j'ai joué avec tes sentiments si tout ceci n'était qu'une distraction. Mais mon amour, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée depuis longtemps. Désormais dans le noir de ma chambre, dans l'Impasse du Tisseur, tu es ma lumière dans l'obscurité. Je te demande de croire en moi, comme tu crois en Potter. Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour que tu puisse avoir un monde meilleur. Je t'aime encore et t'aimerai toujours. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de t'avoir déçu. J'imagine sans mal la lueur de colère et de haine qui a brillée dans tes yeux lorsque Potter t'as dit ce que j'ai fait.

Ton éternel amour.

S. R. »

center***/center

« Mon amour,

J'ai… je me déteste encore plus qu'avant. Encore une fois j'ai fait quelque chose dont je ne suis pas fier. C'est à cause de moi si ton ami a perdu une oreille. Je visais le mangemort derrière lui, mais cet idiot s'est décalé et c'est ton ami qui a été touché. Tu dois encore plus me haïr. Crois-moi quand je te le dis. Crois-moi lorsque je t'avoue me sentir coupable. Les gens ne pourront pas me haïr plus que je que moi je ne me hais. Si je n'avais pas une mission à accomplir, je me tuerai. Je suis persuadé d'avoir perdu ton amour.

Enfin, j'ai appris que tu étais arrivée à t'enfuir. Tu es en vie avec tes amis. C'est la seule consolation que j'ai. Parmi les sept Potter qu'il y avait, j'ai deviné avec certitude lequel tu étais. Tu étais avec Kingsley. Tes yeux ont perdu leur éclat, tu n'as plus la joie de vivre qu'il y avait il n'y a pas si longtemps. Ce sont tes gestes qui t'ont trahis. Mais je n'ai rien dit. J'ai dû lutter pour ne pas te prendre dans mes bras, t'enlever et m'en fuir avec toi. Oui fuir. je t'aurais montré les preuves de mon amour, de mon innocence et ensemble dans un endroit isolé, nous aurions vécu de notre amour…. Mais, il faut que je redescende sur terre, tu n'aurais voulu que me tuer et tu aurai eu raison. Ma seule consolation c'est de te savoir en vie. Même si je t'ai perdu, te savoir en vie me garde en vie et me donne la force t'accomplir ma mission. Je t'aime.

Ton éternel amour.

S. R. »

center***/center

« Mon amour,

Je te promets que je n'ai rien pu faire pour les retenir, je n'étais même pas là lorsqu'ils ont fait tomber le Ministère. J'aurais aimé les en empêcher, mais je n'ai rien pu faire. Aucun blessé n'est à déplorer parmi les invités au mariage. J'ai appris que tu avais pu t'enfuir avec Potter et Weasley. J'étais là quand les trois Mangemorts qui vous ont attaqués sont rentrés au bercail. Ils ont été longuement torturés par Bellatrix. Bien que j'abhorre la torture, je me serais bien joint à elle, juste pour les punir de s'en être pris à toi. Je suis fier de voir que les leçons de combats que je t'ai donné t'ont permis de t'en tirer. Oh mon amour, comme tu me manques. J'aurais tout donné pour t'apercevoir. Je devine où vous êtes allés vous cacher. Le seul, le dernier endroit sûr du pays. Je ne saurais combien de fois te répéter d'être prudente. Fais attention par pitié, ils savent où tu es (où vous êtes), ils ont posté des hommes devant chez… vous. Ne sors pas, reste à l'abris. J'ai peur pour toi mon amour. Je sais que tu cherches le moyen de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais sois prudente.

Ton éternel amour.

S. R. »

center***/center

« Mon amour,

Tu dois être dans une colère noire, tes amis aussi…. Et vous auriez raison. Moi directeur de Poudlard ! Si j'avais imaginé çà ! Ca fait partie du plan de Dumbledore, me faire prendre la direction de Poudlard, pour que je puisse protéger au mieux les élèves. Tu aurais dû voir la tête des Directeurs ! J'ai cru que Minerva allait me tuer, j'aurais bien aimé. Je ne penses pas que je te verrais. Je sais que tu ne viendras pas. Une part de moi espère que tu prendras le train et que je te verrais, même si tu me tueras. Je t'aime tant. Tu me manques. Mon amour, je n'arrive plus à survivre. Me retrouver dans ce bureau où j'ai passé tant de temps à préparer ces moments, à parler de toi, de nous. Albus est là (enfin son portrait) et quand le désir, de tout abandonner, de te retrouver, me reprends, il me soutient, et m'encourage. Ma chérie, tu me manques tant. Poudlard sans toi est pire que ce que j'avais imaginé….

Ton éternel amour.

S. R. »

center***/center

« Mon amour,

Quelle folie ! Quel courage ! Où es-tu ? Que fais-tu ? Ils ont découvert la maison. Que vas-tu faire ? Votre virée au ministère n'est pas passée inaperçue et j'ai eu du mal à ne pas pleurer de soulagement quand j'ai su que vous vous en étiez tirés. Que tu étais saine et sauve. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient dans une colère noire, je te laisse l'imaginer. Il a torturé tout le monde. Si j'ai bien compris, votre plan consistait à boire du Polynectar, à vous changer en trois employés, vous infiltrer, trouver ce que vous veniez chercher et repartir vous cacher en attendant une autre piste ou un moyen de le détruire ? Un bon plan, digne d'un Serpentard. Qui l'as mis au point ? Toi ou ils t'ont aidée ? Votre plan aurait pu marcher s'il n'y avait pas eu ce petit accroc qui a failli vous coûter la vie. TE coûter la vie ! Je l'aurais tué ! Quelle stupidité de la part de Potter de récupérer l'œil de Fol Œil ! Ce garçon est un imbécile. Vous avez au moins pu le récupérer, heureusement. Tu aurais dû voir Ombrage en colère, çà valait le détour. Ils en ont parlé à Potterveille. C'était à mourir de rire. Par pitié, ne recommence plus. Reste bien à l'abri. Il vous vous veut morts. Je t'en prie, ne fais rien d'inconsidéré.

L'A.D. L'Armée de Dumbledore… Elle a repris du service, poussée par un autre trio : Ginny Weasley, Neville Longdubat (qui l'aurait cru ?) et Luna Lovegood. Toutes les tortures que les Carrows, (ces bons à rien que je n'ai d'autres choix que de supporter pour ne pas compromettre le plan de Dumbledore) font subir aux élèves innocents sont vengées aux centuple. Même les professeurs s'y mettent sauf Slughorn, mais çà, tu l'auras deviné. Comme puis-je les protéger s'ils se mettent volontairement en danger ? J'ai envie de baisser les bras et de venir te retrouver. Je ne sais pas où tu es, ni ce que tu fais, mais je me dis que tu es libre d'accomplir ce qui te semble juste. Mais au fond, qu'est-ce qui est juste ? Où est le bien ? Où est le mal ? Peut-on encore le savoir ? Oh mon amour, je suis perdu. J'essaie de rester le même : froid, injuste, méchant, un parfait Mangemort alors qu'une petite voix dans ma tête me dis que ce n'est pas moi. Ce n'est pas moi ! Mais qui suis-je vraiment ? QUI SUIS-JE ?

Ton éternel amour.

S. R.

center***/center

« Mon amour,

« Tant de choses se sont passées. Tant de mois ont défilé depuis la dernière fois que j'ai l'impression de ne plus être moi. Où es-tu ? Es-tu en sécurité ? Je t'aime. Je me rends compte qu'il y a longtemps que je ne te l'ai pas dit. Toutes les nuits, je rêve de toi, je rêve que je te vois morte. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres débarque dans le bureau et me livre ton corps mort. C'est affreux. Je me rends compte à quel point tu me manques et à quel point je t'aime. Voilà des mois que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles. Je le dis comme si j'attendais une réponse mais je me rends compte que ce n'est pas le cas. Il n'y a que le silence pour accueillir ces mots. Que le silence pour accueillir mes larmes quand ton absence se fait trop dure. Ce silence est horrible. Albus est toujours là, mais ce n'est pas toi. On ne peut pas demander à un portrait d'être une personne et encore moins d'être toi, mon amour. Je donnerais tout pour être de nouveau avec toi. Je tuerais sur un mot de ta part, s'il pouvait me permettre de te revoir et de nouveau te tenir dans mes bras. Mais tu n'es pas là. J'ai mis mes souvenirs de toi dans une Pensine et quand l'absence se fait trop dur, je m'y replonge et le temps d'un instant, d'un souvenir, je redeviens moi. Cependant, lorsque je redescends sur Terre, que je quitte mes jours heureux avec toi à tes cotés, c'est chaque fois un peu plus dur. C'est de plus en plus difficile de lutter contre ton souvenir. Je n'ai pas encore pu débarrasser mes affaires de mes anciens appartements… Je n'y suis pas retournée depuis que tu es venue m'y chercher. C'est trop douloureux le souvenir de cette vie d'avant. Beaucoup trop douloureux. Je tuerais pour une minute dans tes bras. Je t'aime.

Ton éternel amour.

S. R. »

center***/center

« Mon amour,

Aujourd'hui, c'est le soir de Noël. Où es-tu ? Que fais-tu ? Je t'imagine seule avec Potter et Weasley et cela m'est insupportable. Tu te souviens de notre premier Noël ? Notre seul Noël. Il n'y en aura plus d'autres désormais. Tu étais encore en colère après Weasley et comme tu voulais préserver tes parents de la guerre, tu étais restée à Poudlard. Nous l'avons passé ensemble, enfermés chez moi. Dobby nous avait ramené un bon repas de Noël. C'était magique. Tu m'as offert une chaîne avec un « S » et un « H » entrelacés et je t'ai offert un bracelet. L'as-tu gardé ? Je pense que non. Pourquoi l'aurais-tu fait ? Après l'horreur de ce que j'ai fait, je ne dois t'inspirer que du dégoût, de la haine, de la colère, bref tous sauf de l'amour. Cet amour que tu as su me réapprendre. Que reste-t-il de notre amour ? de nous ? Nous avions fait des projets. Tu te souviens ? Allongés sur le tapis devant la cheminée. Nous voulions partir, fuir loin de cette stupide guerre. Tu voulais visiter Rome, la Grèce, les Etats-Unis, la Chine. Tu te souviens de l'itinéraire que nous avions plannifié ? J'aimerai tant revoir ton sourire, entendre ton rire. Nous nous étions endormis sur le tapis, je te serrais dans mes bras. Mais, il a fallut quitter ce doux rêve et avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire « Quidditch », la réalité a repris ses droits. Brutalement. Tes amis étaient de retour et de nouveau, je me retrouvais seul. Je me souviens de nos regards qui se croisaient lors des cours. Ton regard noisette qui me disaient « Je t'aime » à chaque fois que je le rencontrais, de nos mains qui se frôlaient, de nos étreintes volées dans les cachots. De la joie que je ressentais quand tu venais me rejoindre le soir. Des nuits que nous avons passées blottis l'un contre l'autre. Oh comme cela fait mal. Noël est censé être une fête joyeuse, mais moi, à l'abri dans ma chambre, je pleure. J'entends les mots de réconfort d'Albus, mais cela ne change rien. CA NE CHANGE RIEN ! C'est toi que je veux. Joyeux Noël mon amour.

Ton éternel amour.

S. R. »

center***/center

« Mon amour,

Pourquoi être allée à Godric's Hollow ? Cela ne t'es pas parut évident que le Seigneur des Ténèbres irait vous attendre là-bas ?! C'était inconscient ! Heureusement que vous avez pu vous en sortir in extremis. Heureusement… J'imagine non sans mal la douleur qui a du être la tienne et celle de Potter quand vous vous êtes recueillis sur la tombe de Lily. Je m'y suis rendue plus d'une fois. Mais maintenant, je suis trop surveillé pour faire quoi que se soit. Entre l'A.D. qui attend que je m'absente pour faire leur coup en douce, les professeurs pour pouvoir aider les élèves à ne pas se faire prendre et les Carrow qui n'ont pas confiance en moi. Mais bon, je suis où je suis et tu es où tu es. Peut-être un jour parviendrons-nous à nous revoir ? Je m'accroche à cette idée comme un oiseau à sa branche lors d'une tempête. Oui, je suis un oiseau perdu au milieu d'une tempête. Mais comme un moldu a dit un jour « Nul ne peut être une île isolée des tempêtes. ». C'est terrible, mais c'est vrai.

J'aurais aimé te voir. C'était moi la biche argentée. C'est moi qui ai guidé Potter jusqu'à l'épée de Gryffondor. Moi et moi seul. Mais, il ne fallait pas qu'il me voie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voit en lui comme en un livre ouvert. Je t'ai appris l'Occlumancie, sers-t-en. Apprends-lui. J'aurais aimé te voir. Un bref instant, j'ai songé à m'attarder pour pouvoir te voir, mais, ce n'était pas possible. J'ai voulu te laisser une lettre, mais à quoi bon ? Tu l'aurais jetée. Oh, je ne t'en aurais pas blâmé… Pourquoi lire une lettre de ton ancien amant à cause de qui tu te retrouves sur les routes loin de tes parents et en danger perpétuel ? Je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. Peut-être t'es-tu douté que c'était moi ? Qui sais… Je n'arrive plus à me souvenir si j'ai déjà fait apparaître un Patronus devant toi ? non, je ne crois pas…Je t'aime. Sois prudente. Il vous fait rechercher avec encore plus d'acharnement. Il ne sait pas ce que vous cherchez, mais il sait que Potter doit le tuer et qu'Il doit le tuer. Comme il ne veut pas mourir, c'est à Potter de mourir… dans sa logique évidemment. Mais la logique du Seigneur des Ténèbres est froide, mais elle ne tient pas compte de certains paramètres, comme l'amour. Il en déjà fait l'expérience, mais il n'y pense déjà plus. Fais attention. Je ne survis que parce que je te sais en vie. Je t'aime.

Ton éternel amour.

S. R. »

center***/center

« Mon amour,

J'ai appris l'ignominie de Xénophilius Lovegood. Te marchander contre sa fille ! Je l'aurais bien étriper cet infâme idiot sans cervelle. Te connaissant, je t'imagine en train de le défendre. Tu auras beau dire ce que tu veux pour moi, il reste un crétin. Osez t'échanger contre sa loufoque de fille ! Non mais vraiment ! Enfin bref, tu t'en es tirée une fois de plus. J'en suis heureux. Mais moi qui t'avais conseillé la prudence... Sois prudente bon sang ! Arrête ces stupidités ! Cache toi dans un coin et n'en sors plus. Malheureusement, même si je venais te voir pour te dire tout cela, tu n'obéirai pas parce que tu n'es pas de celles qui restent en arrière.

J'aurais tué les Malefoy lorsque j'ai su qu'ils avaient osé s'en prendre à toi. Ils ont osé te toucher porté la main sur toi ! J'ai regretté de ne pas avoir été là, de ne pas avoir pu te sauver. Pardonne-moi mon amour. J'ai honte de ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Et j'embrasserais volontiers Potter et Weasley pour t'avoir sauvée. Ils ont fait ce que je n'ai pas pu faire. Vous avez également sauvé Ollivander, Dean Thomas et Luna Lovegood. Où que tu sois, restes-y. Vous êtes recherchés. Vous êtes en danger. Je sais que tu en as conscience, mais tes deux imbéciles ne l'ont pas toujours comme le passé peut en témoigner. Bellatrix s'est vantée de ce qu'elle t'as fait subir. Les Doloris à répétition sont sa spécialité comme les Longdubat peuvent (ou pas) en témoigner. Je l'aurais tué quand elle a parlé de l'inscription qu'elle t'avais gravée sur le bras. J'en étais malade. J'ai dû sortir, je n'en pouvais plus. J'ai prétexté une potion sur le feu (d'accord c'est nul comme excuse), et je suis rentré. Ma colère a explosé, ma rage, ma tristesse aussi. Les larmes sont sorties libératrices. Oh mon amour. Si tu savais comme je les hais. Comme je me hais ! Tu ne peux pas me haïr autant que je me hais. J'aurais tant aimé être auprès de toi ou même être torturé à ta place. Mais les regrets ne servent à rien. Restes où tu es. Sois prudente et soigne-toi bien. Je t'aime.

Ton éternel amour.

S. R. »

center***/center

« Mon amour,

Je suis dans une colère noire ! Je suis en rage ! Il a osé violer la sépulture de Dumbledore. Il a osé ! Il a pris sa baguette. Il est persuadé qu'avec la Baguette de Sureau, il arrivera à tuer Potter. Sait-il qu'il n'est pas le maître de la Baguette tant qu'il n'a pas désarmé le propriétaire ? J'en doute. Même mort, Dumbledore reste le propriétaire de sa Baguette.

Ton éternel amour.

S. R. »

center***/center

« Mon amour,

Je n'en peux plus. Je ne sais plus qui je suis vraiment. Avant, seul les élèves me détestaient. Les professeurs me parlaient encore, mais depuis que j'ai tué Dumbledore, je suis seul. Je pourrais encore m'en tiré si tu étais là. A deux, on est plus fort, mais, tu n'es pas là. Tu n'es pas là… Oh mon amour, je veux mourir. Mort, je pourrais revenir comme fantôme et te protéger. C'est lâche de mourir…. Ton absence est de plus en plus dur à supporter. Tu me manques. Parfois, la nuit, quand je rêve de toi, j'ouvre les yeux et je ne trouve que le vide. C'est douleureux, mais peut-être est-ce ma punition pour ne pas avoir su faire le bien ? J'ai tant besoin de te revoir. Te sentir de nouveau contre moi. Mais je sais que cela est impossible. Je me suis fait une raison. Jamais nous ne nous reverrons. Jamais plus je ne pourrais te serrer dans mes bras. En ouvrant un livre, je suis tombé sur une photo de nous deux. C'était notre première Saint Valentin tu te souviens ? Toi et moi enfermés chez nous. Oh oui, chez nous. Il faut que je redescende sur Terre. Il n'y a jamais eu de chez nous et il n'y en aura jamais. Tu trouveras un homme que tu aimes et qui te rendras plus heureuse que moi. Notre première Saint Valentin… J'ai l'impression que c'est un autre monde, un autre moi qui était présent. Tu as su révéler ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en moi et quand je vois ce que je suis aujourd'hui…

Aujourd'hui, il ne reste rien de l'homme que tu as aimé. Je suis redevenu celui que j'étais avant que tu m'aimes. Je ne me reconnais plus. Mes yeux sont vides. Il n'y a plus la lumière que tu y avais mise. Je suis une coquille vide, le Baiser du Détraqueur aurait eu le même effet que ton absence. Mon amour pour toi continue de me faire vivre. Je ne sais pas si tu m'aimes encore ou si tu me hais, mais je t'aime. Je t'aime. J'aimerai pouvoir te dire que tout ira bien, que tout passera, mais j'en suis incapable. Je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus. Là dans le silence et l'obscurité, je pleure pour nous deux. Pour cet avenir que nous n'aurons jamais. Je t'aime.

Ton éternel amour.

S. R. »

center***/center

« Mon amour,

Il sait ! Il sait ce que vous cherchez ! Sait-il que Dumbledore a détruit la Bague ? Que Potter a détruit le journal ? Que Weasley a détruit le médaillon ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas le dire. Mais Il sait. Il sait et il veut d'autant plus le tuer. C'était pure folie que te vous introduire dans Gringotts. Et d'autant plus fou de vouloir berner un gobelin comme Gripsec. Où avais-tu la tête lorsque vous avez monté ce plan scabreux ? Où ?! Je me le demande. Vous enfuir sur le dos du dragon était complètement fou et suicidaire. Il y avait une chance sur mille que ce fichu dragon aille là où tu veux. Oh mon amour, que de danger pour toi. Je sais que tu n'es pas de celles qui restent en arrière, mais sois prudente. Où que tu ailles désormais, fais attention.

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je sens notre fin proche. Je sens que le dénouement est proche dans un sens ou dans un autre. Le fait que vous en ayez trouvé quatre me fait dire cela. Il va faire le tour des autres, voir s'ils sont en sécurité. Je ne sais pas si je te reverrais. J'espère te voir, car mon cœur fatigué en a besoin. Je suis fatigué, écoeuré de tous ces mensonges, ces horreurs. La mort m'attire désormais. Je n'attends qu'elle. Je sais que je vais mourir. Je ne te survivrai pas mais mon amour pour toi me survivra. Puisses-tu réussir là où j'ai échoué. Sache que je t'ai aimé. Oh mon amour ne pas savoir où tu es me tues ! Je t'aime. Mon amour pour toi a toujours été sincère. Toujours. Nous avions fait le Serment Inviolable, nul ne le savait. J'aurais gardé le secret de nous deux jusqu'à ma mort. Je t'aime.

Ton éternel amour.

S. R. »

center***/center

« Mon amour,

Le maléfice du Cridurut s'est déclenché. Vous êtes à Pré au Lard. Je le sais. De ma fenêtre, je vous ai vu. Je n'ai rien dit. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lever le maléfice avant qu'il ne se déclenche. Je vous ai vu entrer à la Tête de Sanglier. Tu vas entrer dans Poudlard, je le sais. Potter sait que le cinquième est là. Il ne sait pas exactement où, mais vous vous en approchez. Sois prudente. J'aimerai veiller sur toi, mais je ne peux pas. Il va arriver. Je t'aime.

Ton éternel amour.

S. R. »

center***/center

« Mon amour,

Je t'ai vue. Ton regard m'a attiré aussitôt que je l'ai rencontré. J'y ai lu tant de chose. Colère. Tristesse. Doute. Amour ? Tu as tant changé durant cette année ! Tu es devenue un vraie femme. Les épreuves que tu as traversé cette année y ont contribuées. J'ai dû lutté pour ne pas te prendre dans mes bras et t'enlever. Mon amour pour toi est toujours aussi vivace. Etait-il le reflet du mien ? Mais j'ai cru entrevoir de l'amour dans ton regard noisette. Non, j'ai dû rêver. Tu ne dois plus m'aimer avec tout ce que j'ai fait. Et je peux le comprendre. Même si j'aurai aimé que le contraire soit vrai. Je t'aime mon amour. Oh Hermione. Mon Hermione. Tu m'as tant manqué! Je t'aime tant. C'était si bon de te revoir après un an loin de toi. Certes, comme retrouvailles on a vu mieux, mais avant de mourir, je t'aurais revue et ça, ça n'a pas de prix. Je vais vers ma fin, je le sais bien. Ton regard m'a transpercé. Je t'ai vue déstabilisée un bref instant. Je n'ai plus de secret pour toi. J'ai voulu te transmettre tant de chose comme nous le faisions avant. Tu te souviens ? Un regard et nous nous comprenions. Ca agaçait même Dumbledore. Je voulais te dire que je t'aimais, que j'étais désolé de tout ce que tu as dû subir, que je me détestais autant que je hais le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je t'aime. Oui, je t'aime de tout mon corps, de toute mon âme, même si je doute en avoir encore une. Par pitié, fais attention. Sois prudente. Je t'aime.

Je m'en vais le rejoindre, parce que là est ma place du moins pour un temps.

Je ne sais pas si tu liras ces lettres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je les ai écrites. Je ne sais pas si elles t'éclaireront sur mes actes. Mais elles sont écrites avec mon cœur, elles te diront qui j'étais vraiment. Je me moque de ce que pensent le reste du monde de moi, tant que toi Hermione Granger, tu me sais innocent. C'est sans doute pour ça, que je les ai écrites. Je ne sais pas. Pendant toute cette année, je n'ai eu de cesse de penser à toi, de t'aimer et c'est, ce qui m'a fait tenir dans les moments où je flanchais. Tu es et restera la seule femme que j'ai aimé. Ne me rejoins pas trop vite. Tu as tant à découvrir. Sois heureuse mon amour. Vis ta vie. Laisse les morts où ils sont et vis avec les vivants. Je t'aime.

Ton éternel amour.

S. R.

center***/center


End file.
